Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show
, Gus Carr, Enjoli Flynn, and Shira Roth along with the Biggles, singing and tap-dancing to the tune 'By the Light of the Silvery Moon' on the 2002 DVD Cover.]] Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show is the twentieth entry of Kidsongs Music Video Stories. It was recorded in 1995. The completion of episode was released in May 16, 1995. Then, it was released in stores nationwide in 1995/January 30, 1996 by KidVision and Warner Brothers records, which reprinted the other 19 videos in the new cover art, which retained Sony Wonder's covers. A Season 5 episode of The Kidsongs Television Show was called I Can Put on a Show! in 1998. Cast The Biggles *William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle (voiced by Julene Renee) *William "Billy" Biggle (costumed by Frat Fuller) *Ruby Biggle (costumed by Kimberly Bretto Smith) The Kidsongs Kids * Christopher Aguilar * Lynsey Bartilson * Adam Beech * Christian Buenaventura * Gus Carr * Francine Espiritu * Kari Floberg * Enjoli Flynn * Valerie Ick * Stephanie Koyano * Tino Michaels * Megan Miyahira * Hassan Nicholas * Katie Polk * Casey Rion * Shira Roth * Mandi Ruiz * Kyle Stanley * Danielle Wiener Magicians *Howard Harris *Justin Monnig *Lindsey Newhall Songs #We'll Put on a Show (Michael Lloyd) (Sung to the tune of Red River Valley) (also used during the end credits) #Personality #It's Magic (Michael Lloyd) #Blue Suede Shoes #Mr. Bass Man #By the Light of the Silvery Moon #Me and My Shadow #The Best Dog in the World (Michael Lloyd) #It's Time for the Show (Michael Lloyd) #Give My Regards to Broadway Gallery Let's Put on a Show - Original VHS.jpg|Original VHS release (1996) Show.jpg|2002 DVD release Watch Trivia *In the video series, recently departed Lynsey Bartilson, Adam Beech, Christian Buenaventura (left to be a sound producer and musician), Francine Espiritu, (left for playing Faye in Parenthood), Tino Michaels, Amanda Ruiz, and Magicians Cast were replaced by Mary Bartram as Mrs. Miller (the 1986 departed Nancy McLoughlin was replaced by Mary Bartram for playing) and petting zoo animals in the next video Baby Animal Songs (where the sign said "Katie's Petting Zoo"). *Andre's Dance Studio, which was featured in the song "Personality" was named after choreographer, Andre Tayir. *The Kurzweil Performance series starts use, as by composer Michael Lloyd, all the way until the last video. It actually starts to be heard in "Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson" in 1994. *This is the 1st season 5 episode of The Kidsongs Television Show. *This is the 4th and final episode taped in Universal Studios Hollywood and 4th and final VHS episode taped in Universal Studios Hollywood. *This is the episode where the View-Master Video logo (1985-1994/1995) is replaced by the 1994-2002 KidVision logo. *This is the 4th episode with the Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs ending footage/shots/VHS shots/video shots/sequence where the Amity tour/tour ride are seen. *This is the 1st episode to feature Lynsey Bartilson. *This is the only episode to feature Adam Beech, Francine Espiritu, Jessica Fried, Brooke Garrett, Aaron Harvey, Ryan McCutchan, Amanda Ruiz, Dava Schatz and Magicians Cast. Category:VHSs Category:DVDs Category:1995 Category:1997 Category:I Can... Series Category:1990s